True Friend
by Casting Moonlight
Summary: A series of one-shots outlining the friendship between our Autobot SIC and TIC. Not slash but if you wanted you can take it that way.
1. We Sign Our Cards and Letters BFF

**Title:** True Friend  
><strong>Chapter: <strong>We Sign Our Cards and Letters BFF  
><strong>PairingCharacters: **Prowl, Jazz, mention of Ratchet, Wheejack, Sunstreaker, and Starscream  
><strong>Verse:<strong> G1  
><strong>Words:<strong> 761  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None  
><strong>Summary: <strong>A series of one-shots outlining the friendship between our Autobot SIC and TIC. Not slash but if you wanted you can take it that way.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Based off of the song 'True Friend' by Hannah Montana.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Do not own Tranformers, the song, or Hannah Montana.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The soft noise of typing filled the office of Second in Command Officer, Prowl. The black and white Praxian was currently sitting on his chair, facing his personal console where he was working on a report that Optimus needed for his meeting with the mayor in two days. He had been working on it for a while now, he was sure he had missed his afternoon rations in favor of getting a segment of it done.<p>

The battle that had taken place at the power planet had been a bit confusing. Wheeljack had brought a cart load of experiments to try and Prowl was trying to figure out which experiment did what and where it went off. He was having minimal luck without having to refer to almost every report from the Autobots that had been there.

His thoughts were interrupted when a small beep on his HUB alerted him to an incoming message. He opened it and found it was a speed text from Jazz.

'Heya Prowler!

Should Sunstreaker be in room 34B?

BFF, Jazz.'

…

BFF? What did that mean?

'_Biological Fun Facts?_', Prowl guessed absently as he brought up the room roster, as well as looking up the letters on the World Internet.

BFF = Best Friend Forever

Prowl blinked and stored the information for later as he turned his attention back to the roster.

Room 34B? Prowl sighed as he realized what room that was. It was where the three resident scientists, the medical staff, and Teletraan used to store spare parts and scrap metal. If Sunstreaker was risking his paintjob and vanity in that room then it meant Sideswipe had either persuaded him to join in on a prank, Sunstreaker was planning something of his own, or the front-liner had been given a job by Ratchet since he doubted that Wheeljack, Skyfire, or Perceptor could get the more burly twin to do anything for them.

He reached up and activated his comm. link to Ratchet.

-Ratchet here.-

-This is Prowl. Did you by any chance instruct Sunstreaker to fetch spare parts for you?-

-… No.- Ratchet growled over the comm. –Do you want me to head down there? That room is restricted!-

-Negative. Jazz is already there. Prowl out.-

Prowl entered a quick message telling Jazz to go ahead and question Sunstreaker and if he was indeed taking parts without permission then escort him into the brig for five joors. He signed it with a quick: SIC, Prowl.

A few days later Prowl appeared in the rec room for a rare trip for energon. Jazz had been sending him constant messages -always signed BFF at the end- about going to the get a refuel or he would threaten him with Ratchet. Let the wrath of the medic not be unleashed, Prowl had succumbed to the constant nagging and was now sitting alone at a table in the corner of the rec room, observing the mechs he worked so hard to take care of.

At least he had been, until the embodiment of cheerful exuberance plopped down beside him with the largest grin Prowl figured he could have on his face.

"Ah! Gotcha out of yer office, I see." He snickered.

Prowl rolled his optics, "Oh yes. Quite masterful." He held up a datapad that held the countless notes and texts Jazz had sent him. "These were very subtle indeed."

"All part of the plan Prowler." The saboteur chuckled leaning back and sipping at his cube. Prowl took the chance to take a draught from his own cube. As he expected Jazz launched into a story about what Sunstreaker had been planning to do with the spare parts, which Prowl had to admit was impressive; after all, who wouldn't be amused by a pink, yellow, and green Starscream replica? As Jazz finished the tale and began to start another Prowl politely interrupted,

"I apologize, Jazz, but I must get back to work." He pulled a datapad out of subspace as Jazz's face fell in disappointment. Handing it to the saboteur he said, "This is a report on the… accident in Wheeljack's lab."

Accident meaning explosion of course.

Jazz chuckled grabbing it and starting to scroll down the elegant script that Prowl always wrote in.

Prowl stood, recycling his empty cube and began to walk away as Jazz said with a slightly put out laugh, "From out friendly SIC, as always?" Prowl gave him a small smile and turned forward. Just as he walked out of the rec room doors he heard Jazz whoop in victory.

'_BFF, Prowl._'

* * *

><p>Please review?<p> 


	2. A Million Ways To Make Me Laugh

**Title:** True Friend  
><strong>Chapter: <strong>A Million Ways To Make Me Laugh  
><strong>PairingCharacters: **Prowl, Jazz, mention of Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Starscream  
><strong>Verse:<strong> G1  
><strong>Words:<strong> 874  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None?  
>S<strong>ummary: <strong>A series of one-shots outlining the friendship between our Autobot SIC and TIC. Not slash but if you wanted you can take it that way.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Based off of the song 'True Friend' by Hannah Montana.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Do not own Tranformers, the song, or Hannah Montana.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Prowl was diligent worker. He dedicated himself to finishing whatever task he was given and to each task, it was always done correctly and well-timed. And, when he was done with his appointed tasks, he took on other things around the ARK, such as inventory or standard security reports. Such a busy schedule didn't allow the leisure of constant conversation to arise often.<p>

In that regard he often did not have the same humor as others. For two reasons, he never knew the circumstances or information to which the joke was centered on and also, his Logic Center stalled his processor when confronted with anything illogical and that was often what made a joke a joke. Many humorous lines or phrases mechs had tried to tell him sent him on a trip to the med-bay and a lecturing, wrench-wielding Ratchet.

Not exactly an ideal day for anyone.

"-and so I was like, 'Sideswipe you know Starscream's a mech righ'?' and then he said to me, 'Mech you don't have to tell me that!' and Sunny was all grumbling in the back. I swear he was saying something like, 'I beg to defer.'-"

Jazz did not seem to ever fully grasp those two reasons of Prowl's retarded social mentality. Prowl sighed as he set down his stylus beside his datapad and folded his hands on his lap, looking up at the rambling saboteur with a blank look of tolerance. He would not be getting any work done with his friend spouting all this ridiculous nonsense.

Jazz had come into his office in his usual disrespecting manner of hacking the door and barging inside. He had been claiming he didn't understand a few items on the reports Prowl had written on his tactical advisory report from previous battles. Prowl had, in complete disbelief -His reports? Not clear? Preposterous.-, let him in.

Of course Jazz had sat down on a chair in front of his desk, placed the stack of datapads he had claimed had been Prowl's report on Prowl's desk, and then proceeded to explain a joke that had in fact occurred not a human hour ago in the rec room.

Prowl listened with almost bored attentiveness as Jazz brought out the punch line and then there was a moment of silence where Jazz looked at Prowl with a large, hopeful grin, still snickering at the memory.

Prowl blinked slowly and then said absently, "That was very amusing. Now I assume you understand my reports perfectly well and I believe you can return to your office." He paused. "Or return to the rec room."

Jazz rubbed the back of his helm with a sheepish smile. Then he chuckled helplessly, "Mech… does nothin' make ya laugh?"

Prowl raised a single optic ridge and Jazz shrugged his shoulders, standing with a small sigh and wry grin. "Can' blame me fer tryin'." He picked up the reports he had set down and gave a mock salute. "See ya later Prowler."

Prowl nodded stoically. "I have no doubt." And watched Jazz grin.

What happened next was so surprising to both mechs there was a long period of silence that followed. Jazz had made to turn when he somehow had slipped or tripped on either his own feet or the door frame and ended up face down, and covered in his stack of datapads. One had been lifted into the air and it landed with a small clunk on the back of Jazz's head.

Silence. Then,

"Hey look. It's the floor." Jazz said, muffled by the floor. Prowl stared at his sprawled friend and a bubble of sound began to erupt from his mouth.

Jazz stared at the ground, thoroughly embarrassed. To anyone else he may have been able to trick it off as being done on purpose. Not to Prowl. So he sat up with a light tinge of pink dusted across his face and was expecting to hear a teasing remark of some sort.

Instead a rich sound he had not heard before came from behind him. Turning in surprise he saw Prowl laughing at him, one hand raised to cover his mouth, but there was no mistaking the amusement glittering in Prowl's blue optics. Jazz blinked in surprise and then gave a lopsided grin.

It took a minute but finally Prowl subsided his laughter and he said, a trace of a chuckle in his tone, "You make me laugh just fine, Jazz."

* * *

><p>Please review?<p> 


	3. You've Got My Back

**Title:** True Friend  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> You've Got My Back  
><strong>PairingCharacters: **Prowl, Jazz, Starscream, Bluestreak, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Menasor, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Ramjet, Optimus Prime.  
><strong>Verse:<strong> G1  
><strong>Words: <strong>719  
><strong>arnings:<strong> None?  
><strong>Summary: <strong>A series of one-shots outlining the friendship between our Autobot SIC and TIC. Not slash but if you wanted you can take it that way.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Based off of the song 'True Friend' by Hannah Montana.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Do not own Tranformers, the song, or Hannah Montana.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Gunfire painted the one clear blue sky with smoke, filling a once serene silence with cracks of incoming injury and death; metal clashing against metal, and roars of pain and anger.<p>

Prowl grunted as he dodged a well-aimed shot by Starscream. The seeker was hanging back at a safe distance so that Prowl could not get a good shot at him, constantly weaving and changing directions in his steady hover.

Bluestreak was only a few feet away on the ridge with him, preoccupied with breaking Menasor back into his mech components so the exhausted minibots could get away and the twins were taking care of the two other of the seeker trine with their usual style of fighting.

"Come on, Prowl! What's the matter? Can't you hit me?" The screeching voice taunted him.

Prowl did not rise to the bait, but moved carefully down the ridge to the level playing field, avoiding other fights while keeping an optic on the Decepticon SIC. He then charged his gun and released a flurry of acid pellets at Starscream, who screamed in anger when one of them caught his leg and retailed with a rain of null ray blasts, completely uncoordinated in his fury.

The animosity between them was so clearly visible. No Autobot, except Optimus Prime on an occasion or two, or Decepticon ever went to aid or rescue either of the two during these conflictions, knowing they would probably be injured themselves in the process and cause more problems, at least for Prowl, than solve.

Today, however, Ramjet took aim at Prowl and took the moment of not being engaged in a fight of his own to fire at the datsun. He smirked when the shot connected on Prowl's hip plate, causing the Autobot SIC to fall to stagger backwards, fumbling with his gun as he lost his balance.

Ramjet's smug moment ended when two bullets embedded themselves in his wings, a product of a vengeful sharpshooter and he fell to the ground in a smoking heap of pitiful moans.

Prowl gasped as he tried to get his footing back and noticed Starscream flying in closer with his arms and null rays raised, prepared to fire. Prowl glared at the seeker and clenched his empty hands; his gun had slipped from his hands, somewhere, anywhere… except his hands where he needed it most.

"It ends here, Autobot!" Starscream shouted viciously.

As if on cue, an acid pellet exploded on one of Starscream's wings. The seeker screamed furiously and painfully to the audios around him, shooting up into the sky, far out of reach. Prowl blinked in surprise and looked behind him.

Jazz stood there turning Prowl's acid pellet gun in his hands with a look of confusion. He seemed to give up on whatever he was doing and jogged to Prowl handing him the gun.

"There ya go, Prowler. Try no' to loose tha', not like I could use it. Primus forbid I try 'n figure out how tha' thing works." He said casually. Prowl opened his mouth to ask what on Cybertron he was talking about -he had fired on Starscream with his fun just now- when Jazz turned abruptly and shouted a war cry, leaping at Barricade and tackling the Decepticon out of view.

Prowl could only stare in absolute bemusement at the spot Jazz had disappeared from. In fact he was so caught up in the complete oddness of it, he hardly noticed when Megatron called for a retreat about two minutes later.

Later, he was in the med-bay getting his side repaired by, thankfully, the gentle First Aid. The junior medic was asking about the Decepticon gestalt and how come they didn't seem to match in color scheme. Prowl was in the middle of answering when Jazz bounded up, completely spotless, and carrying a cube of energon in his hands.

"Heya Prowler! Here, fill up. I know where you are headed later."

Prowl accepted the cube and smiled lightly at his friend. "Thank you, Jazz…in more ways than one."

Jazz grinned, visor flashing cheerfully, "No problem, buddy of mine."

* * *

><p>Please review?<p> 


	4. You Know The Secrets I Could Never Tell

**Title:** True Friend  
><strong>Chapter: <strong>You Know The Secrets I Could Never Tell  
><strong>PairingCharacters: **Prowl, Jazz, Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp  
><strong>Verse:<strong> G1  
><strong>Words:<strong> 1492  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None  
>S<strong>ummary: <strong>A series of one-shots outlining the friendship between our Autobot SIC and TIC. Not slash but if you wanted you can take it that way.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> I heavily dislike school. It gives me writer's block. TT_TT  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Do not own Tranformers, the song, or Hannah Montana.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Mech, th' mission was a complete waste o' time." Jazz huffed as they scaled down the cliff's side. Prowl scaled right beside him and was wearing a similar scowl of distaste; his doorwings were hitched in a high V with anger and annoyance. Their so called mission had been based on Intel that Cliff-jumper had supplied earlier that morning. The minibot had stated Starscream and his trine were building something up on a secluded ridge, where part of their last battle with the Decepticons had been staged, and the item could be potentially dangerous.<p>

Jazz and Prowl had immediately set out for the cliff, deciding on the way to scale the cliff as there would have been no other approach they could take without risking being seen. Springing up from their equipment holds and taken out their guns, Jazz testing a new pulse rifle and Prowl with his trademark acid pellet gun.

The seeker trine had indeed been there. The problem was they had not been building a weapon. They had been building a nest. Many nests in fact. For the birds that lived in the trees on the cliff and indentions of the rockface. Birds of a feather flock together or so the Earth phrase went.

There had been an almost embarrassed breem of silence before Starscream had said quite bluntly, a robin on his helm-crest and a half-done nest in his hands, "You Autobots are complete idiots."

Jazz had been nursing a simmering anger since and he believed Prowl had been as well when he lowered his gun with a stone cold expression, though not aimed or intended for the seekers. His expression suddenly turned into a sweet smile and a scarily syrupy affection coating his tone, "Remind me to have a discussion with Cliff-jumper about how dirty the engine room has become over the long million years we've been here on Earth."

Jazz could have sworn even the seekers shuddered.

With no real reason to engage the seekers and technically they were just helping the environment, Prowl had suggested they never speak of this incident and part ways. Starscream had glanced at his trinemates then shrugged a 'Whatever.' back. Now they were going all the way back down the cliff because of the equipment they had to gather as they returned. Jazz was using this time to enjoy a good rant to a willing partner.

"Stealth my aft! This was no fraggin' stealth mission!"

"I would not necessarily classify this as a mission either." Prowl said with a tense undertone. He was looking down at the ground, not quite deadly to a Cybertronian if they fell but it would still hurt like the Pit to impact the ground at such a height. Jazz also realized that Prowl would be even more at risk. A fall could very well tear or jar one of his doorwings and send the tactician into stasis lock from pain. Slipping down farther he kept a foot or so down from Prowl. If the tactician slipped from his rigging he would be there to catch him before he hit the ground.

They were more than halfway down and Jazz was starting to cool off. He began talking about some car shows the twins were taking him too during his time off in an effort to ease the look of annoyance on Prowl's expression and doorwings. It happened so quickly that Jazz only yelped in surprise when his hold in the rock crumbled under his hand and sent him falling backwards toward the ground.

His first thought was the impact didn't hurt as much as he imagined it would. He had somehow ended up landing on his front and had a good sized dent in his chassis where he had landed on it. His arms had some good scraps as well after using them as cushions. His reflexes may not have been to save him but he was gratefully he wasn't worse because Ratchet was already going to have a field day; Jazz, the great Master saboteur, had fallen off the side of a cliff.

Yet... though the fall was over, his spark still raced in his chassis, pulsing madly in a growing panic. Jazz lifted his head slowly and felt his face. His fingertips gently fell through where his visor should have been and grazed his optics.

"Jazz!"

Jazz stiffened as he heard Prowl call from up still a quarter-way from the ground and skimmed his hands over the ground desperately, trying to locate his visor. He had to find it before Prowl _saw_. His sensitive fingers felt around the rocks and dirt, searching for the cool touch of glass. He found it; but in numerous, hundreds of pieces. His spark almost stopped when he picked up a small triangular piece of glass and realized his visor had shattered on impact with the ground.

Jazz jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder and Jazz bowed his head immediately, clutching the triangular glass shard tightly before speaking in a practiced steady and cheerful tone, "Ah, sorry Prowler! My visor broke! Haha…"

Prowl didn't say anything but Jazz felt the hand tighten briefly and then disappear. Jazz heard Prowl beginning to shift and his voice was closer to his left audio next, forcing Jazz by instinct to flinch his face away in the opposite direction. "Let me pick up the shards. Perhaps Wheeljack can salvage it or forge a new one."

Jazz shook his head quickly, keeping his face aimed away from where he heard Prowl's soft systems humming thanks to his now more than naturally attuned audials, "No! No, uh, jus' go and gather up th' equipment from the cliff, mech. I'll ge' it." He kept his head tilted away and listened intently for Prowl to answer.

"…Jazz." The tone was soft and something else lingered under that gentleness as well, something he had not heard often but for all the tense panic in his processor he could not name it. Prowl had not moved.

Jazz moved his hands around the ground and felt the shatter glass before him. He slowly began to gather them into a messy pile and for a few astro-seconds there was no words and no sound other than the gentle tickling of glass on rock on metal. Then something, most likely one of the smaller, sharper pieces of glass, pierced his finger and he winced, turning his head to the injury without thinking. He realized what he did when two firmly gentle hands cupped his face. Jazz froze and felt a finger trace right under his optic.

Right under his gray, _blind_, optic.

Panic lit through his like fire. What could he say? Ratchet knew of course and the visor compensated for it; but what would Optimus think of having a blind Third in Command? What would Prowl think? Would his friend begin to pity him? Would he turn away in disgust and call him a malfunction like so many others had in the bright city-state of Polyhex?

"I…" He rasped, surprising himself on the roughness of his vocalizer.

"It is alright, Jazz. I already knew." Prowl murmured directly in front of him now -how had he missed that?-.

Jazz was stunned. "What...?"

"I did not have to see your blindness Jazz, and you did not have to tell me for me to know." Prowl's tone had a light lilt to it. Amused but softly said so it was clear that the tactician was not teasing. "I only had to be your friend for our entire career under Prime's command."

Jazz was for once in his life, completely speechless. Instead of speaking though, he grinned and unseeingly patted Prowl's shoulder in a silent 'thank you'.

"Alright. We can place those shards in one of the hook's pouches, then we can gather the equipment and head home." Jazz didn't have to see Prowl's face to know there was a smile there on his lips when he spoke again, "You can handle that, can you not?"

Confidence swelled within him and he stood sharply, glass shards in his hands, and he snorted, "Wha' do ya think I am? Blind? Psssh! 'Course I can handle it." He used his other senses to navigate his way to their pile of equipment without problem and he was kneeling down and feeling for the specific pouch for his visor shards when he heard a deep sound behind him.

Prowl was chuckling quietly and said in amusement, "How could I have doubted you?"

* * *

><p>Please review?<p> 


	5. You Break Through My Shell

**Title:** True Friend  
><strong>Chapter: <strong>You Break Through My Shell  
><strong>PairingCharacters: **Prowl, Jazz; mention of Bluestreak  
><strong>Verse:<strong> G1  
><strong>Words:<strong> 962  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Violence  
><strong>Summary: <strong>A series of one-shots outlining the friendship between our Autobot SIC and TIC. Not slash but if you wanted you can take it that way.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> None  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Do not own Tranformers, the song, or Hannah Montana.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was midnight. At least on this side of Earth it was. Moonlight glittered over the reflective surface of black and white armor of the Spec. Ops Commander, patches of glass mirroring the stars shining above him. Jazz heard the faint noises of the party inside. They had saved the Earth -<em>again<em>- from Megatron's mega super weapon -_again_- and now they were celebrating.

Again.

Sighing silently he sat down on the outcropping close to the ARK, only a spare mile away, just staring up at the dark sky and thinking about several things all at once.

He had played his part as moral officer at the party and snuck out without an optic turning his way. He hadn't wanted to be seen and he was just that good to pull it off. Jazz reclined on his arms with a contemplative look. He wasn't entirely sure why he had left but he had wanted to and so he did. Perhaps he was just tired of smiling at others to lift their spirits, making jokes to keep everyone light-sparked in dark times. Make no mistake because Jazz wasn't complaining. He enjoyed making sure his friends and comrades were happy when there was so little often to be happy about. It made him feel successful in ways so much more satisfying than when he authorized a mission of his own invention that would be logged but never heard of.

Yet, there were times he wanted someone else to give him a smile so _he_ could smile _back_. Give him a boost of moral support.

Offlining his visor and dousing the already dark night into clear sharp blackness and he listened to the faint, desert nighttime noises around him with a furling agitation underneath a strange serenity.

It was noticeable instantly to him that someone was approaching when some of the natural desert sounds fell silent. He heard the light footsteps of a mech approaching him and he kept still, not bothering to online his visor. There was only one mech who could walk softly enough to escape his audials until reaching a distance as close as he had, even when Jazz had his advanced audials tuned for any unnatural sound.

The mech halted beside him, then there was a short whirr of cogs and he could feel the mech sitting beside him, silently. Onlining his visor, assaulted by the sharp clear visuals within half an astro-second, and he turned his head to see Prowl staring up at the midnight sky, knees to his chest and arms wrapped around his legs. Jazz switched his gaze to the half exposed moon hanging in the sky and a comfortable silence that had never been broken blanketed over them.

For a few breems.

"I noticed you left."

Jazz came out of his light doze when Prowl spoke in his usual soft-spoken vocalizer.

Huh. So someone had noticed. Then again, if anyone had noticed, it would have been Prowl.

Nonetheless, Jazz stayed silent, never faltering from his visual connection to the moon.

"You didn't come back." An invisible question lingered in the subtle statement. Jazz only shifted his line of sight toward Prowl, though not moving his head.

No other mech would have noticed; but Prowl too turned his head and somehow met his blind optics through the visor. Jazz knew it wasn't possible, he couldn't see out of his optics, but that feeling of Prowl meeting him down to... 'spark' level was a welcome one. Another measure of silence and then Prowl spoke again,

"Bluestreak is worried about you."

Jazz grimaced slightly but still kept his lips sealed. He wasn't feeling in the mood to talk. Yet, the young datsun's worried expression flashed in his processor and he sighed quietly, acknowledging it. That youngling was just too endearing to refuse and with the loss of so much, Jazz had taken to the young mech as Prowl had done and he did not like making Bluestreak worry in any way.

"I am worried too." Prowl murmured.

That got his attention and Jazz sat up with a raised optic ridge and a slight smile, "Ya are?"

Prowl released his legs and said with a similar smile, "I was."

Prowl stood up and Jazz paused in a small amount of startled surprise at his words, then chuckled as it quickly dawned on him. Watching the Praxian turn and start walking back to the ARK, the entrance lights casting a warm glow outward, he heard his friend ask, "Would you like to join me for a cube of mid-grade, Jazz?" Before Jazz could answer, Prowl turned his head and continued with a rare grin, "If the twins have left anything untouched with high-grade of course."

Jazz blinked once and then laughed, jumping up with a small stretch of his struts and then running to catch up with Prowl, "I doubt it, Prowler!"

* * *

><p>Please review?<p> 


	6. Cause You Keep My Feet On The Ground

**Title:** True Friend  
><strong>Chapters: <strong>Cause You Keep My Feet On The Ground  
><strong>PairingsCharacters: **Implied Starscream/Soundwave; Jazz, Prowl, Mirage, Bumblebee, Rumble, Ramjet, Dirge  
><strong>Verse:<strong> G1  
><strong>Words:<strong> 1066  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Violence  
><strong>Summary: <strong>A series of oneshots about the friendship of Jazz and Prowl. Not slash but you can take it that way if you wish.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Do not own Transformers.  
><strong>Notes: <strong>None

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Jazz punched Ramjet directly in the face and the jet sprawled out on the ground, completely offline. Turning away from the downed seeker, he dashed across the battlefield, dodging prey he deemed to insignificant for his tastes and tackled another of the Conehead trine, the flash of dark blue marking the seeker as Dirge, and slicing open a chunk on the forearm with his energy knife.<p>

The life-energon immediately began to flow from the open wound, sparking from split wires and Jazz stared at it for what was only an astro-second in reality while seeming to be breems in his processor, before slicing another cut down Dirge's other arm. The fluid spurt from the open wound and he kicked the stunned seeker away from him.

Setting off down the field again, his mission adrenaline on high and guiding his energy knife through countless mech's armor. He wasn't even sure if he was cutting up Autobots or Decepticons anymore.

His mission had been simple; go undercover, find out what a file labeled PROJECT: RUBY LINE was about before the Autobots were staring at it via Megatron himself, and then get extracted after two orns whether he discovered the information needed or not.

The extraction became possible by Prowl, his spy-bots, and a few others who had engaged the Decepticons in battle, allowing Jazz to smoothly shift out of his disguise half-way through it and become his Autobot self once more. Once word got around that Jazz had in fact infiltrated the Nemesis the battle became an attempt to capture Jazz and take him to a more than infuriated Lord Megatron.

Unfortunately for the Decepticons, the brutal and constantly tense and suspicious atmosphere in the Nemesis had activated a few self-installed programs within Jazz's coding. Programs he had found himself able to justify after vorns of Special Operations missions.

The activated programs were defensive ones and not some of the more aggressive modifications that he had made to himself. Although, said programs were used to sharpen his more basic defense subroutines and translated them as offensive from sheer drive.

These programs were not usually a problem when activated; in fact they were very simple to turn off. The problem this time however, was that it was _Jazz_ the programs had awakened in.

When Mirage looked around for his Captain and spotted the black and white saboteur slashing through the Decepticons in his path mercilessly with a crazed feral violence he knew what had happened and contacted Prowl at once. Every Special Operations agent knew Jazz told Prowl a lot more then what was allowed. Not that they minded; Prowl was dependable in a tight spot and never once spilled a secret that was entrusted to him by their Captain. After the initial few bitter deca-cycles on Cybertron they realized that the Second in Command knowing certain aspects of their unit was more useful than him not knowing, as earlier predicted.

Jazz registered in the back of his processor that he had finished 'dispatching' with the conehead trine and even a few gestalt mechs were crippled in his wake. Through the instinctual haze of redlines wrapping around his processor he spotted Soundwave landing harsh blows on a defending, and weakening, Bumblebee. He lunged forward and lashed his fist against Soundwave's facemask to send the tape deck skidding across the ground.

Jazz pounced on the tape deck, punching Rumble away when the cassetticon tried to help his host. Soundwave made an odd sound at the assault on Rumble and he slashed at Soundwave in response. He ignored the sharp electronic screams coming from Soundwave's modified vocalizer.

He disregarded the cracked red visor staring up at him in stark fear, in fact enjoying the clear show of victory. Raising his energy knife and about to plunge it inside the dangerously fragile glass of the tape deck's chassis, to offline the telepath permanently, he snarled as his hand was restrained in a tight hold. Jazz twisted his upper body and curled his hand in a way that would painfully hurt the other whether he broke his hold or not, ready to hurtle himself at the one halting his kill.

Hard indigo optics greeted him, staring straight through his visor and causing him to halt his attack. Jazz breathed hard, not quite sure what to do by Prowl's interference.

"What?" Jazz snapped trying to tug his hand out of Prowl's grip in vain, realizing moments later from the small twitch in Prowl's doorwings that it had hurt Prowl's strangely twisted wrist. Nonetheless, Prowl didn't falter from the harsh tone or spike of pain that must have resulted from the tug.

"You're better than that." Prowl said quietly and a few astro-seconds passed as Jazz watched those indigo optics boring into him with a maddening _understanding_ laying within them. Prowl released his hand abruptly and stepped away.

Jazz stared at Prowl confusion; watching him step back a good five feet and stand there, waiting with trusting patience. Then Prowl's words struck through the streaming programs running rampant through his processer and Jazz looked down at the mech he had pinned to the ground.

Soundwave was truly in no condition to fight back in any way. His arms had automatically been shredded at the shoulder joints, legs severely dented at the knee joints to prevent his 'prey' from escaping, and the amount of pain that Soundwave's receptors must have been registering would have destroyed any chances of mental attack.

Soundwave was bleeding his life-plasma all over the desert ground and strength of will bleeding out with each small gasp of pain in the usually stoic monotone voice. Dropping the energy knife on the ground, Jazz jumped off the mangled mech and looked around at Prowl with wide optics under his visor.

"I… I…" Jazz stuttered and looked back where at Soundwave, only to see Starscream picking him up, calling for a retreat. Watching the seeker flying off, Jazz murmured tightly, "Thanks Prowl."

A hand that had grabbed his so tightly before landed gently on his shoulder and he looked back at Prowl, who gave him a small smile, "Let's go home Jazz."

* * *

><p>Please review?<p> 


	7. You're Never Out of Second Chances

**Title:** True Friend  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> You're Never Out of Second Chances  
><strong>PairingCharacters: **Prowl, Jazz  
><strong>Verse: <strong>G1  
><strong>Words: <strong>2  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>None.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>A series of one-shots outlining the friendship between our Autobot SIC and TIC. Not slash but if you wanted you can take it that way.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Do not own Tranformers, the song, or Hannah Montana.  
><strong>Notes: <strong>Based off of the song 'True Friend' by Hannah Montana.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"So ya sure you don' need any help?"<p>

Prowl sighed inaudibly and set his stylus down beside the report he was attempting to finish for Perceptor, pinching the bridge of his nose; a habit picked up by Optimus though technically he had picked up the habit from Sparkplug whenever Spike did something almost-dangerous with Bumblebee. Really, how holding the bridge of one's nose was supposed to relieve stress or tension was not quite clear to Prowl, the organic creatures had interesting ideas as to how they express themselves.

"Yes Jazz. I am very sure I require no assistance in completing these reports." He answered, very patiently he might add for being asked the same question for the twentieth time in a joor.

Yes. He was counting.

Jazz had recently been Pit-bent on visiting him during his should-be break time; though it was a well known fact to everyone on the ARK that Prowl was a stranger to the term 'off-duty'.

Prowl looked up and to the left where Jazz was standing next, annoyingly close to his chair and personal space, just in time to see the dangerous saboteur pout and cross his arms childishly. Prowl sighed inwardly and then waved a hand, "Now, if you have nothing else to report or ask then would you please leave me so I may finish these datapads. Alone."

"Well," Prowl resisted the urge to run a hand over his face, another clever trick of expression from the humans, "Ah do have one more question."

"Yes Jazz?" Prowl asked for further clarification to the 'one more' question comment after a full two breems of silence occurred and speaking with a trained tone of patience that had developed solely for his friendship with Jazz.

"No, uh, hard feelin's about meh knocking down the datapads when Ah came in, righ'?"

Reminded of the previous '_grievance_', Prowl merely gave Jazz a dry look and the saboteur chuckled, raising his hands in defense. "Gotcha, gotcha. Leavin' now. Just glad ya gave meh a second chance." He said side-stepping and walking backwards toward the door. "See ya-"

CLATTER!

Prowl shuttered his optics with a heavy sigh as he crossed his arms on his desk and watched Jazz scrambled to scoop the ten fallen datapads into a wobbly stack. Observing his attempts to keep the ones in his hand balanced as he picked up another on the floor and knowing that it was just a flimsy show for amusement, though for him or Jazz was actually uncertain, Prowl quirked a grin, "You know fully well you are never out of second chances." He paused, reaching for his stylus and then continued with a contemplative expression, "Somehow."

Jazz grinned, standing straight with all ten now perfectly stacked in ordered chaos. "That'd be meh charm, Prowler."

"I suppose so... now you can take that stack back to your office. They must be completed and returned to Optimus in the next two joors."

"_Prowler_!"

* * *

><p>Please review?<p> 


	8. Don't Get Angry When I Change The Plans

**Title:** True Friend  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> You Don't Get Angry When I Change The Plans  
><strong>PairingCharacters: **Implied Jazz/Mirage; Prowl  
><strong>Verse: <strong>G1  
><strong>Words: <strong>938  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>None.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>A series of one-shots outlining the friendship between our Autobot SIC and TIC. Not slash but if you wanted you can take it that way.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Do not own Tranformers, the song, or Hannah Montana.  
><strong>Notes: <strong>Based off of the song 'True Friend' by Hannah Montana.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Prowl placed his last report of the day in the finished pile on his desk and smiled in satisfaction. The sense of accomplishment he got from seeing his To-Do box empty was enough to make his doorwings flex up and down as a sign of his happiness. Prowl checked his internal chronometer and quickly gathered the stack of datapads in his arms before exiting from his office. He had to hurry and deliver them to Optimus if he wanted to be on time to meet Jazz at the ARK entrance for the Art Showing that would be held in town this afternoon.<p>

It would be a refreshing change after so many busy cycles lately; to simply drive into town and enjoy a peaceful evening admiring the artistic creations of humans. Prowl inwardly smiled affectionately when he remembered the look on Jazz's face when he had agreed to the outing.

'_Ah was hopin' ya would agree. Did ya know, Sides and Smokey were tryin' at embarrass meh about it an' say ah was tryin' to take ya on a date or something'. Psh… glitches._'

Prowl shook his head as soon as the door to Optimus' office closed behind him and began to walk toward the rec room to pick up some energon before he had to meet Jazz. The rumors of their friendship being a relationship were truly ridiculous. Prowl knew fully well that Jazz was aiming for quite a different mech who wore shades of white and blue. Besides, Prowl would never agree to a relationship with Jazz even if he asked which Prowl knew he wouldn't. Jazz understood the reason as well as he did; for the SIC and TIC to be in a intimate relationship would broadcast a serious weakness to the Decepticons and that was something they, Optimus, and their subordinates did not need.

He had pondered it once, tried to picture himself with his white and black counterpart but could only see himself and his friend as just that. Friends.

His comm. beeped at him and in a good mood, and off-duty, he answered casually, "This is Prowl."

"_Ah, heya Prowler._" Jazz's voice came from over the comm.

Prowl frowned in concern. Why did he sound so hesitant? "Jazz? Are you alright?"

"_Um, kinda… ah know ah kinda promised ya ah was goin' ta the art gallery with ya mech, but ah'm stuck in th' med-bay at the mo' an'-_"

"I'll be right there, Jazz." Prowl informed him and shut off his comm. link, turning around and striding to the med-bay. The doors slid open and Prowl immediately located Jazz laying down on a repair berth, absently fiddling with his visor. His approach was not unheard by the keen saboteur so he was not surprised when the visor turned on him with a sheepish grin underneath it. Prowl approached the berth and spotted the problem almost instantly.

Jazz's leg was cut open to the core. There was no other way to put it. It looked like someone had surgically cut a rectangle in Jazz's leg, the exposed sparking wires inside of it pushed to the side with glinting clamps where the protoform appendage lay bare, and had a crack going half-way through. Prowl stared at it for a moment more without a feeling of queasiness from the sight, then jerked back to reality as Jazz spoke,

"Las' battle obviously did more damage in ma leg than ah thought, eh?" Jazz said as chipper as a cat with cream and Ratchet's sarcastic snort from one of the few storage closets in the back was well-heard by both. Prowl would have given a snappy reply back about Jazz's obliviousness to his own injuries and to stop badgering him on Prowl's after this but Jazz's wary grin brought it up short.

"What is wrong?" Prowl asked in confusion. He could understand a grimace of pain or discomfort but why would Jazz be so nervous? Perhaps the damage was more severe than it appeared? Protoform injuries required deep nanite recovery but small cracks like the one Jazz had were always healed by Ratchet without any great worry.

"Well… ah know ya wanted ta go but 'ere ah am stuck in t' med-bay and yer probably mad and-"

"I'm not mad." Prowl said bluntly from surprise at the admission, staring at Jazz with a feeling of incredulousness.

"... Ya aren't?"

"Of course not. There will be other opportunities to attend more events such as the Art Showing. Humans have many of them in short spans of time." Prowl explained with a small smile. "I am more concerned as to when you will be repaired."

"Aw... didn' know ya cared tha' much 'bout meh."

Prowl took a moment to muse that statement and it's truth before deciding his interrupted snappy comeback may as well be used now.

"I don't." Prowl said serenely. "You have a mountain of reports in your office. I need those done by the end of the week and it would be a set-back for them not to be finished in the set time. At least protoform leg cracks will keep you off your feet for a while." Prowl smiled in fake reassurance, "You'll have plenty of time to catch up."

"Prowler, ah think ah would have preferred ya mad."

Prowl's smile broke into a grin, "I sincerely doubt that, Jazz."

* * *

><p>Please review?<p> 


End file.
